Confession, Love, and Drama
by Iluvbloomwinx
Summary: This is the sequel for Peter and Ariel: A story of love, and it takes place with Belle, Ariel's best friend, coming to Neverland, who discovers Ariel's secrets. Meanwhille, Tinkerbell is discussing with Ariel about, gulp, marriage!
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! I can't believe I am actually writing the sequel to Peter and Ariel! I have been busy on Bella's tale, and will finish it. I wanted to get back on Peter and Ariel, so drumroll please, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Belle looked at her map for the tenth time, and still felt frustrated. She wanted to crumple it, tear it into a million pieces, and throw it into a fire. She did want to see Ariel, her best friend since kindergarten again, but the directions on her map were so confusing. Ending up in Neverland wasn't easy, a fairy named Tinkerbell had came up to her with a note. It had said,

_Dear Belle,_  
_It's me, Ariel! I haven't seen you in a while, I'm in Neverland! I would like to cortially invite you to visit me, I want you to meet someone that is really special. Can't wait to see you! TInkerbell(the fairy in front of you), will help take you here._

_Ariel_

Tinkerbell had sprinkled pixie dust on her, and she flew all the way there. Belle did miss her, but Tinkerbell had disappeared when she landed on the beach shore. She noticed on the back of the note a map. Belle said,"How on earth am I going to find her home?"

She wandered in the forests, and kept walking until she fell down a long slide. She screamed until she landed on a soft pillow. Ariel was singing to herself, she was dressed with her normal bow and blue and black dress. She was baking a cake, and she said,"Oh, Belle, you're here! You're a bit early than I expected. Usually it takes longer to find the treehouse."

Belle slowly stood up, and said,"Yeah, Ariel, why are you here? Why aren't you in Atlantica with your family?"

Ariel removed her mittens, and said,"Well, I prefer living here, I'm much happier here with, my boyfriend."

Belle smiled, and she said,"That's great. Say, how is Eric? I haven't seen him in a while either."

Ariel rubbed her arm, and said,"I think he's traveling the ocean. I'm not sure,"

"Well, he'll come back soon, Ariel. He loves you too much,"

Ariel smiled uncomfortably, and nodded. Belle glanced at her surroundings, and said,"Hey, do you mind if I look around? I want to explore Neverland, just like it says in those books I've read."

"Sure."

"See you later,"

Ariel collapsed on the bed, and frowned. Peter came out, and said,"Ariel? You haven't told her about me?"

"No, not about the breakup, Eric being a murderer, or about you."

"Why?"

"Belle would be crushed, she would say why did you break up with him? I would be forced to confess the truth."

"How are you going to keep this up? I mean, eventually she's going to find out the truth."

"Not now, Peter. I will tell her, just not now. Please do this, for me?"

"All right, but you owe me."

Ariel sighed."What do I have to do this time?"

Peter smiled,"You owe me a kiss."

Ariel rolled her eyes,"Fine, Peter. You are the Peter Pan."

Ariel wrapped her arms around Peter, and kissed him. Peter put his arms around Ariel, and held on. Ariel let go, and said,"All right, but we can't kiss each other around Belle, for now, ok?"

"All right, Ariel. Anything for you."

Belle was sitting on a rock, admiring the scenery in her eyesight. She thought it was beautiful, and she never wanted to move from her position. She looked at the book she had brung with her, and glanced at the cover. It was a picture of a flying boy, a boy called Peter Pan. Belle wondered, _Is he real? Ariel didn't say, and she wouldn't hide that from me, would she? Or is that the someone special she was talking about?_


	2. The Talk

Before Ariel headed out the door, Peter asked her,"Ariel, why would she be hurt?"

"Because Eric is her brother."

"Your best friend is the sister to the guy who killed your father?"

"Yes, but she's nice, not like him."

Peter flew out, and Ariel walked to the beach. Peter spotted Belle walking on the seashore, and hovered near her. He said,"Hey, girl!"

Belle shrieked, and hit Peter with her book. Peter said,"Ow!" He rubbed his jaw, and he said,"Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

Belle gasped."Oh, you're, you're,"

"Spit it out,"

"Peter Pan! The flying boy on my book!"

She held her book out, and Peter looked at it."Hmm, except that book really doesn't show off my handsome looks."

Belle chuckled."Right, does Ariel know you're here?"

"Yep, what'd she tell you about me?"

"Nothing, except that's the mysterious part. Why would she hide someone like you from me?"

"As a surprise?"

"So, what's your opinion on Ariel?"

"Um, she's, a, uh"

Tinkerbell flew to Belle, and gave Peter a brief nod. She said,"Peter, you need to say Ariel's a nice girl, she's a lost girl."

He nodded, and said,"She's a nice girl, and she's also a lost girl."

Belle's eyes widened."You mean, she's a member of the lost boys? Cool!"

"Yeah,"

Tinkerbell flew away, and spotted Ariel sitting by herself. She went close to her, and said,"Hey, Ariel. How are you, why aren't you with Belle?"

"I'm not sure if I can hide my feelings about Peter, and that she'll find out about Eric, me and Peter, everything!"

"What about you and Peter? I mean, you've spent all this time living with him, and you're just his girlfriend."

"3 years isn't that much time, and where are you getting with this Tinkerbell?"

"Let's see, let me give you a hint, 2 words, I do."

Ariel wanted to slap Tinkerbell, but she was too tiny to do so. "MARRIAGE!? ARE YOU NUTS!?"

"Um, you're living with him, and you two love each other, why not?"

"Do you remember how long it took just to convince him to acknowledge me as his girlfriend?"

**Flashback...**

_"Please, Peter!"_

_"No way, I'm not ever having a girlfriend! I'm a boy!"_

_"Well, you fell in love with me, and what do you call our relationship? Cause we're not friends."_

**2 years later...**

_"Peter,"_

_"Fine! But just because you give me a kiss every single day."_

**Back to the present...**

"Oh yeah, well, nag him for 2 years again so you can get married. Peter can do it again."

"Tink, marriage is a more serious commitment than just plain old boyfriend and girlfriend. And besides, the rule is the guy proposes to the girl, not the other way around. Also, there's no way Peter would propose to me."

"Whatever, break that rule so you and Peter can be happy together."

"You really think I'm considering that when my best friend could find out everything?"

"Yes."

Ariel groaned."Fine, I'll think about it, but no guarantee."

"That's what I like to hear."


	3. Lies

"So, tell me again about the time you snatched Hook's treasure right under his nose."

Peter smiled, and said,"You really enjoy these stories, don't you?"

Belle shrugged."I loved hearing the stories about Peter Pan when I was younger. I always believed in you, until-"

"Until what?"

Belle's happiness seemed to drain as she remembered that night.

_Belle's mom came in, and Belle immediately hugged her. Belle said,"Mommy, you're home! Can you tell me another Peter Pan story?"_

_Belle's mom gently pushed her aside, and went to her room. Belle followed, and saw her frantically putting clothes in a suitcase. Belle said,"Are we going on a trip Mommy? Where's Daddy?"_

_Her mom still said nothing, and ran to the kitchen and packed some food. She said,"Belle, Peter Pan doesn't exist."_

_"Yes, he does."_

_"No, he doesn't, and if you were wise you would listen to me. If Peter Pan existed, I wouldn't be leaving."_

_"Where are you going? Why?"_

_"Stay here, Belle. You can't come."_

_Belle's mom left, and Belle stood, waiting for her. After a couple of days, Belle was still waiting, but she never came back_.

Belle was sobbing uncontrollably, and Peter said,"I can't believe you went through that, but, that doesn't make any sense at all. What do I have to do with your mom?"

"I don't know, but I said to myself, Why would a wonderful person like Peter Pan allow something like this to happen? So, I stopped believing."

Peter said,"Well, I'm not a person who can solve any problem at any given time, and why am I sounding like a grown up?"

"Don't know, and now I know you exist, but, how did Ariel find out?"

Peter said,"Um, she was in a storm that had really big waves. It was so strong that it carried her to Neverland, and she ended up here. She soon found out that Peter Pan was the only person who could show her how to leave."

"Oh, why is she staying here then?"

"She really liked Neverland, and didn't want to leave me, I mean Neverland."

Belle didn't seem to notice Peter's slip up. She said,"I can see why, it's beautiful here."  
Peter sighed in relief. He had almost revealed the relationship. Tinkerbell shook her head from the bushes behind them. "Doesn't that boy know he can't make a mistake? Ariel, you need to help him."

Ariel crouched even lower."No way, I'm too shy. He's doing fine."

Tinkerbell said,"If you don't go, I'm telling Belle about you and Peter."

Ariel stood in defeat,"Fine, I'm going."

Ariel casually walked to Belle, and smiled."Hi, Belle."

Belle turned around and grinned."Hi Ari, Peter was telling me about how you discovered Neverland. Also how you never wanted to leave Neverland."

Ariel glared at Peter when Belle wasn't looking, Peter hung his head in shame when she was giving him the I-can't-believe-you-almost-told-her-the-truth look. Belle said,"So, why was Eric okay with this?"

Ariel said,"Um, he, loves the sea, and Neverland is next to the sea so it works. I get seasick, so I couldn't go on the trip with him."

"Ari, how do you get seasick? You're a-"

Belle hesitated, and glanced at Ariel and gave her a does-he-know look. Ariel nodded, and Belle continued."You're a mermaid, Ari. How do you get seasick?"

"On the boat I do, just not underwater."

Belle seemed dubious, but asked other questions. Ariel and Peter tried their best on paying attention to their lies and facts to Belle, so they wouldn't get discovered. By the time Belle finished and headed back to the Dead man's tree, Ariel and Peter collapsed on the beach. Peter groaned,"Ugh, a kid isn't is supposed to concentrate. He's supposed to have fun!"

Ariel was exhausted too, and said,"Peter, remember, kids don't have girlfriends."

"Well, I don't see a point to this anymore! Why am I doing this?"

Ariel stood up, and kissed him on the lips. Peter wrapped his arms around Ariel, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two seperated, and Peter said,"Okay, I remember now. I really needed that."

Ariel smiled,"So did I. But Peter, try not to act like that when we're by ourselves. And, Peter, you're growing up."

"I know, but kids do have girlfriends sometimes, so that's an exception. I'm not doing anything else grown-up, and that's final." Peter flew away, leaving Ariel brokenhearted. Tinkerbell flew to her, and said,"What is it?"

"Peter's never going to propose to me, he wants to be a kid."

"Didn't he give that up when you two-"

"Yeah, I know. He still considers himself a kid, and doesn't want to grow up. Marriage is something for grownups, not something he wants to ever do. We're never going to get married."


	4. Drama

Belle was greeted in a somewhat unformal way, as all of the lost boys pelted her with eggs, dirt, mud, and who knows what else. They were all yelling,"Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!" Before Belle could say anything, they tied her with rope and carried her off. She was dangling above a cliff, and tried to scream,"HELP!" But Cubby had tied a bandanna on her mouth. She was dangerously hanging above a waterfall, and was mentally praying, Lord, please let me live, if you do, I promise to return that book back to the library and never have to fight for my books ever again.

Belle saw a flying boy crowing, and muffled,"PETER PAN!" Peter flew as fast as he could, and used his sword to cut the rope off. He held her in his arms, and scolded the lost boys. Belle took off the bandanna and said,"Peter,"

Peter glanced at her, and said,"Are you okay? Sorry about them, they're very territorial when it comes to strangers."

"I'm fine, but can you set me on the ground? It's uncomfortable nearly being killed, and I want to feel safe again."

"Sure thing," Peter carefully set her down, and Belle collapsed. Ariel watched from a safe distance away. Ariel felt a little ache of anger in her heart when she saw Peter holding Belle in his arms and looking at her with a face of concern. She said to herself, _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel, angry?_

Ariel shook the thoughts out of her head, and flew towards her best friend. She asked,"Belle, you okay?"

"Considering I could have been killed, pretty good."

Ariel said,"Where did Peter go?"

"He said something about making the lost boys apologize to me."

Peter came walking with all of the boys hanging their heads with shame. Peter said,"Now, what do you say to Belle?"

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to almost kill you. We didn't know you were Ariel's friend."

Belle smiled, she felt bad for them feeling so sorry. She replied,"No harm done, but for next time, I'm the one who's going to tie up the next intruder."

The lost boys laughed, and Peter said,"Well, what do we do now, Belle? You're our guest, and we have to-"

"Actually, I really want to fly by myself. Can you teach me?"

Peter nodded, and he turned to Ariel."Want to help, Ari?"

"Sure."

**At the Mermaid Lagoon...**

Misty was talking with Attina, an old rival of Ariel.**(In my story, Attina isn't Ariel's sister, she's just another mermaid who hates Ariel.)** Misty said,"I hate Ariel, too. She took my leadership from the other mermaids here in Neverland when she said a lie."

"That you wear fake seashells?"

"I don't! And, yes, now they don't respect me, and look to Shelly for guidance. I have to get revenge."

"And how do you plan to do that, Misty?"

"By getting help from an old friend of Ariel."

**DRAMATIC ENDING! Sorry this is short, but I wanted to make it a mystery of who Misty is referring to. Review, and guess who it is! Hint: It's someone mentioned in my past story Peter and Ariel: A story of love.**


	5. Faraway Reflections

Misty had no fear as she clutched the piece of paper holding the information to get to Morgana's lair. She just kept going back to the memories of ruling the mermaids of Neverland. She had the perfect life, with her being the boss of everyone. Until Ariel ruined everything by revealing her secret.

Now the other mermaids laughed at her, and worse, they mock Misty now. Shelly took the job as ruler of the mermaids,and Misty is the laughingstock of the mermaids of Neverland now. Misty crushed the paper harder, and said,"I'm going to get you back, Ariel. I swear."

She kept swimming, till the sky turned dark. There were two icebergs really close together, and Misty knew she was here. She swam closer, and poked her head out of the water. Morgana, with her grey hair and black octupus tentacles was cleaning up her lair. Misty said,"So, you're Morgana."

Morgana spotted Misty, and responded,"Yes, I am. What do you want?"

Misty pulled herself off the water, and said,"I need some magical powers for a plan I have."

"It only works if you're evil and it's for a diabolical plan."

"Trust me, it's not goody goody."

Morgana sat down on her shell chair. She smiled evilly,"Really? Do tell."

"Well, I need to get revenge on this troublesome mermaid named Ariel."

"Ariel? That mermaid ruined my plans to get rid of Melody, anything I do for you will be a pleasure."

"Well, I want to get revenge by getting something that will hurt her. I need a power to look like someone else, a human girl. But I can transform into my normal self again, too."

"Why? What's your plan?"

"My plan is to hypnotize Peter and Belle into thinking Peter's my boyfriend. Belle will be easy since she's a human. Being with Peter will hurt Ariel so much, because she loves Peter so much. I'm going to be a human, and then I will kill Peter Pan. But that's just a backup plan if Ariel manages to break the spell."

Morgana grinned."What a fine plan, Misty. Consider it granted."

She laughed evilly,"MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Misty interrupted."Come on sea witch, I don't have all day."

"Oh, a cranky attitude, I like it." Morgana pulled out a potion and poured it on Misty. It was blue green, and Misty glowed. When it was done, Misty looked like a human with a purple chiton with curly hair in a ponytail. Misty looked at herself, and smiled."From now on, call me Meg."

**Back in Neverland...**

Belle was flying like a pro, and Peter and Ariel were with her. Ariel felt happy flying, even that ache of anger had gone. Belle was laying on a cloud when she saw a figure walking on the beach. She looked at Peter, and moitioned for him to come. He flew, and said,"What?"

"I think I see a person walking on the beach."

"What? That's impossible. Let's go take a closer look."

Peter and Belle flew to the sandy ground, and the person turned around. She had curly brown hair that was done in a ponytail, and was wearing a purple chiton. She spoke, and said,"Hi, I'm Meg. Who are you?"

Peter said,"Peter Pan, and this is Belle."

Misty gasped,"The Peter Pan? From Neverland?"

"Yep."

Misty cried,"OMG, I've always wanted to meet you. Can I take a picture of you two, I want to keep this as a memory." Misty took out her camera, and Peter said,"Okay." Misty pointed at them, and Belle squished with Peter. She said,"Look at my eyes,"

They did, and Misty started to chant,

For every thing I tell,  
you will believe  
Every word from my spell,  
in your heart you keep

Misty said,"Peter is Meg's boyfriend. Ariel and Peter were never together, and are just friends. Do you understand?"

Belle and Peter nodded. She snapped her fingers, and Peter and Belle awoke from their trance. Ariel flew to the ground, and asked,"What did I miss?" Peter said,"Ariel, I want you to meet Meg, she's my girlfriend."

Ariel shouted,"She's your WHAT?!"

Misty smiled."Peter asked me out, guess you could call it love at first sight. Don't you agree, Belle?"

Belle nodded."Yep, so, kiss kiss!"

Misty pulled Peter's lips on her's. Ariel could feel tears coming, and quickly ran. She had no idea where to go, but she knew she had to get far away from there. Belle didn't seem to notice Ariel, and Misty smirked. _Ariel finally got what she deserved. That's what happens when you mess with Misty. You know, Peter's actually a good kisser. I might consider allowing him to be my actual boyfriend._

Ariel ended up going to Skull Rock, no one ever goes there. She kept crying, and crying that she ended up making a small pool of tears. Ariel glanced at her bracelet, and whispered,"Tink, Tink I need you." Miles away, Tink heard her, and immediately raced to Ariel's cry. Tink spotted Ariel, and was shocked at Ariel's state.

Her eyes were watery, and really red. Ariel's beautiful hair was ruined, and her shoes were filthy. Tink asked,"What happened?" Ariel could barely speak, and whispered,"Peter...doesn't love me anymore." Tinkerbell said,"What? That's crazy talk!"

"I'm serious, Tink. He's got a new girlfriend, her name's Meg."

"This does NOT make any sense. I have to call a specialist, there's NO WAY Peter would get another girlfriend."

"Who's the specialist?"

Tink ignored the question, and pulled out a small cell phone. She opened it, and said,"Get me Bloom, pronto."

"Who's Bloom?"

"A fairy who knows more about magic than I do."

Orange light appeared, and a red headed girl with blue eyes walked out. She had a blue and pink dress, pink stockings, and blue high heel boots. Bloom said,"What's the problem, Tink?"Tink pointed at Ariel. Bloom gasped,"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

Ariel again whispered,"Peter doesn't love me anymore."

"Wait, you're telling me the Peter Pan, fell in love with her, and now he's dumped her."

Tink nodded."It's not Peter, and we have to find out what happened."

Bloom said,"First off, what's your name?"

"Ariel."

"Okay, Ariel. Don't worry about this, we're going to find out what happened with Peter. Let me think for a minute." Bloom closed her eyes, and her hands glowed. She held them out, and an image seemed to appear from her hands. The image showed Peter with Misty, and they were holding hands. Bloom observed Peter, and said,"His eyes, there's something wrong with them. For this, I have to go to the past. I have to go to the room of Faraway Reflections and find out what happened."

Ariel asked,"Can I go with you? I want to find out too, he is my boyfriend." Bloom said,"I'm not sure if I-"

Tink said,"Take her, Bloom. I'll go too, we all have to find out together."Bloom nodded, and a glowing orb came from her hand. It departed from her hand, and formed into the shape of a portal. Bloom stepped in, and reached for Ariel's hand. Ariel took it, and they both walked in together. Tinkerbell flew after them, and the portal vanished.

There was a multitude of many mirrors, which basically explains the name. Bloom led Ariel and Tink towards one of the mirrors, and it showed Misty disguised as Meg telling Peter and Belle to get closer. They did, and Misty hypnotized them, Ariel gasped. Bloom said,"Oh my gosh, Meg hypnotized Peter and that girl, oh, if only this had sound, we could find out the exact words she said to-"

"How do we fix this?"Ariel said, rather quickly."Fix it? We can't, if we find out the spell she used, then we can reverse it."Bloom said. Ariel's face was determined, and she said,"I don't care what it takes, we have to find Meg and get Peter and Belle back to normal. There is no way I'm letting her get away with this. Peter Pan is, the man I'm in love with."

Tink gasped,"Ariel, something tells me that if we don't fix this by sunset, Peter will forever be in this hypnotic state."

Bloom looked at the mirror, and it played the words Meg had said to them to believe."_Peter is Meg's boyfriend. Ariel and Peter were never together, and are just friends._ Ariel said,"And he'll never remember our love."

**I feel like I'm going to cry, sniff sniff. Yeah, I love Winx club and wanted to add Bloom for fun. Review, and I will upload.**


	6. Revelations

Ariel was in no state to go out and confront Misty or Meg, so when they returned, Bloom said,"Ariel, I think it's better if you stay here."Tink said,"I agree." Ariel looked at both of them as if they were crazy."Are you kidding? There's no way I'm going to stay when the love of my life is being hypnotized by some grecian beauty like Meg. I could lose him forever, this is something I need to do guys. You know me Tink, I have to do this."

Tink knew how stubborn Ariel could be, and said,"Ariel, you're just too fragile right now. I'm not sure if you're ready for this. We don't know if Meg is dangerous or not, possibly yes since she has powers."Ariel said,"Does it look like I care? I just know that Meg thinks she can mess with my Peter, and someone needs to teach her a lesson. And that's going to be me."

Bloom was going to say something, and Ariel said,"End of discussion." Bloom looked at Tinkerbell, and Tink nodded. Bloom said,"Okay Ariel, but I'll go with you, and so will Tink. But I think we're going to need my powers to help." Bloom stepped back and put her hands together to make a sort of transformation pose. She cried,"MAGIC WINX! SIRENIX!"

Bloom's hair color to her outfit changed and she looked beautiful as a sirenix fairy. She flew, and said,"Ari, grab my hand. We're going to find Meg, now." Ariel took it, and Bloom took her throughout Neverland, looking for Misty. Tink followed, also determined to rescue Peter Pan before sunset.

Misty was getting tired of Peter Pan, sure he was a great kisser, but he was also wanting to go do adventurous stuff, like fight Hook. Misty wanted him to stay in one place and adore her, but he wanted to do other things. Misty said,"Let's go to the cliff near the Mermaid Lagoon." Peter said,"All right Meg." Peter carried her, and placed her on there. Misty then started firing balls of energy at Peter, and Peter shouted,"MEG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Peter tried to fly away, but he couldn't, he had to think of happy thoughts. But how can you when the love of your life is suddenly firing dangerous magic at you? Ariel spotted Meg with Peter, but when she saw the magic at work, Ariel gasped. Bloom flew closer, and when she was close enough, Ariel let go. She landed on the cliff with Misty almost on top of Peter with her magic. When she fired, Ariel jumped in front of him. Ariel landed with a thud on the ground.

Peter gasped,"ARIEL!" He cradled her in his arms, and Misty got him too."Yeah, just because I got Ari, doesn't mean it's enough." Bloom cried,"Fire Arrow!" Misty cried in pain, and collapsed. Bloom hovered above Misty, and said,"What have you done with Peter and Belle?" Misty said,"You won't get it out of me." Bloom held her hand out with a ball of orange energy, and Misty said,"Fine! The only cure is," Misty transformed into herself, and Tink gasped,"Misty! It was you! TELL US THE CURE!"

Misty grinned,"There is no cure, see ya suckers!" Misty jumped in the water, and Tink glanced at Ariel and Peter. Belle came running, and said,"OMG, Meg hypnotized me, and so did, ARI! PETER!" Ariel stood up, and looked at Peter."PETER!" She held his face in her hands. Belle said,"I'm not positive, but I think the words Meg used were

**For every thing I tell,**  
**you will believe**  
**Every word from my spell,**  
**in your heart you keep**

Bloom murmured, and said,"The only cure is gone. There is no cure," Ariel shouted,"NO! THERE HAS TO BE A CURE!" Bloom shook her head. Ariel's face poured with tears, everyone was crying. As the sun was about to set, Ariel leaned close, and kissed him. She pulled back, and Peter started to glow. Ariel gasped as he shone in white light. When the light was gone, he stood and said,"Anyone miss me!?" Ariel jumped in his arms, and when she leaned back, they kissed.

Belle said,"This is a happy moment, but, how are you and Peter-" Ariel said,"Peter is my boyfriend, but we were keeping it a secret." Belle said,"Why didn't you tell me? Wait, if Peter is your boyfriend, then, what happened with Eric?" Ariel's face dropped, and she replied,"That's the reason why I didn't tell you, Belle."

Belle said,"What? What happened?" Ariel said,"Eric, murdered my father." Belle's face dropped, and she started blinking new tears."No, Eric?" Ariel said,"He did it because my dad didn't want us to be together, he thought Eric was a bad person." Belle cried some more, and Ariel stood next to her.

Bloom said,"I think my work here is done, Tink. I have to go back to Alfea, Sky invited me to go on a date, I still have to get ready." Tink nodded,"Okay, Bloom. Thanks for helping." Bloom disappeared in sparkles, and Belle said,"It's all right Ariel, Eric is my brother, but it's more important that you're happy. So, can you tell me the whole story now? With all the details?"

Ariel,Peter, and Tinkerbell told their entire story to Belle, which lasted till nightime. When they were done, Belle said,"Peter, can the lost boys prepare a picnic? I want to eat outside." Peter left with the task, and Belle turned to Ariel."Okay, now we have to work on our next task." Ariel was confused,"What task?"

"Getting you ready for your wedding, of course Ariel." Ariel blushed,"We're not getting married, Belle. He hasn't proposed, and I don't think he ever will."Belle shook her head,"That doesn't matter, you guys are destined to be together, you have to get married. Look, talk to him, explain that in order to always be together and to show his love to you, is to be husband and wife."

Tink nodded."Absolutely, Ari, you aren't always going to be young. Peter is slowly growing too, and it's time he outgrew his childhood. That day when he says I do, will be when he does it." Ariel said,"All right, I promise to talk to him, but just because I love him with all my heart." Belle replied,"Go now, Tink and I will start planning the wedding. There's a lot of things to do, like who to invite?"

Ariel smiled, and she walked to Dead Man's Tree. She sighed, now she had to talk to Peter about marriage, and that wasn't going to be easy. Peter spotted her, and flew to her. He asked,"What's wrong Ariel? You seem, a little anxious." Ariel said,"Peter, I need to talk to you about something,"

"What is it?"

**Cliffhanger! I am so excited that Confessions is almost complete. I assume it's one more chapter, and that's it. This chapter seemed more longer to me, oh well, plz review!**


	7. Wedding Bells

"Peter, I think it's time we got married." Ariel looked away, not wanting to see his expression. Peter's face was confused,"Why do you want to get married?" Ariel responded,"When you get married, you promise to stay together forever, and don't you want that?"

Peter said,"I know I never want you to leave," Ariel said,"Exactly, and I love you, don't you?" Peter responded,"I do love you, and I think it's time I start growing, anyway. Being a kid is fun, but I want to pledge to always be with you, no matter what. So, Ariel," Peter knelt on one knee, and took Ariel's hand."I don't have a ring, but, Ariel, will you marry me?" Ariel put her hand over her heart, and smiled."I do, Peter, I will marry you." They kissed, and Tinkerbell shouted,"YAY! Celebration time, come on!" Belle also came out of her hiding place, and said,"My best friend is getting married!"

Ariel didn't care at the moment if Tink and Belle had been spying on them, and she just laughed and hugged Peter again. She kissed him again, and never wanted to let go.

Aurora was trying to calm down Melody, but she just kept bouncing. Aurora was wearing a pink velvet dress, and was trying to adjust Melody's yellow bridesmaid dress. She said,"Melody, how do you expect to walk down the aisle if you don't let me fix your dress?" Melody said,"Sorry Mom, I'm just so excited!" Aurora smiled,"I know, sweetheart. I'm happy for her too."

Bloom walked in, she looked beautiful as always with a royal dress. She said,"Hi Aurora, Melody. Where's the bride? I need to talk with Tink, she's with her." Aurora said,"Hi Bloom, she's in the dressing room. Tink called for you, said she needs help adjusting the dress, like someone I know." Melody smiled, and Bloom said,"I need to go, the wedding starts soon."

Bloom walked to the bride's dressing room, and glanced at the surroundings. The wedding was taking place on Neverland, it was a beach wedding. There was an ice sculpture of Ariel and Peter, simple blue chairs, a heart centerpiece for the bride and groom, and a pink wedding cake with Ariel and Peter figurines on top. Bloom headed to Dead Man's Tree and entered. She saw Ariel trying to reach back, and Tink trying to help. Bloom laughed,"I'm here to help, what do you need?"

Ariel said,"Bloom! You're here, help me adjust my dress." Bloom adjusted it, and said,"I think everyone's here, I love your bridesmaid dress, Tink. Your mom, Melody, Sky, the lost boys, oh, and my friends who are here to play as the music for your wedding." Ariel glanced at Tink, and they were both smiling. Bloom asked,"What?" Ariel said,"I can't hide it anymore, Bloom, will you be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Me? Why? I mean, you haven't known me for a long time," Ariel said,"Yes, but you helped me rescue Peter from Misty, who by the way is being forced to be the person in the dunk tank for the guests entertainment." Bloom said,"Why are you having a dunk tank?" Ariel shrugged,"Peter's idea. I think it's a great one, bride and groom are throwing the first balls." Bloom checked her veil and dress, and said,"You're ready, Ariel. Let's go,"

Ariel grabbed her bouquet of flowers, and took a deep breath. She stood proudly at the center of the aisle. She walked, and took Peter's hands. The minister said,"We are gathered here today to watch the union of Peter Pan and Ariel, two different people joining together as one. I believe the bride and the groom have some vows they'd like to share."

Ariel said,"I don't care about the wedding, yes I wanted a pretty dress, and for the place to be beautiful, but all I care about is spending the rest of my life with you."

Peter said,"I never wanted to get married, ever. When I met you, I lost sight of ever wanting to stay a child. I realize kids can't get married, but that doesn't mean I can ever stop loving you, and besides, I'm never losing my youthful nature."

"Except I think you're losing your 'youthful' vocabulary." The crowd laughed, and the minister said,"Peter, do you take Ariel as your beloved wife, through thick and thin, through-"

"I do."

"And Ariel, do you-"

"I do. Sorry, we're both anxious to dunk Misty, she's tied against her will."

The minister smiled, and said,"You may now kiss the bride!" Peter lifted up Ariel's veil, and kissed her. The crowd clapped, and Ariel and Peter rushed to throw the ball. Misty struggled to get free, and with a thunk!, Misty fell. Ariel and Peter laughed, and Peter took her in his arms and flew. The crowd clapped, and everyone smiled, especially Tink. Ariel and Peter kissed, and the moon shone brightly, as a bright light to the future that they would have.

**Totally made up the vow and minister things, I don't know what they traditionally say, only the famous I do, and the kiss the bride part. YAY! Peter and Ariel, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then a baby in a baby carriage! But what's this? They don't have a baby, YET! Hmm, is this a sequel sequel she is hinting? ;)!**


End file.
